The invention relates to a piece of furniture comprising an electronic switching element for an airliner and having a structural layer and a cover layer arranged above the structural layer.
Pieces of furniture in airliners, in particular pieces of furniture built into the particularly elaborately and specially fitted cabin interiors of so-called “VIP-aircraft”, can be equipped with electronic switching elements. For example tables, chairs, side consoles or shelves can comprise electronic switching elements.
Pieces of furniture in VIP-aircraft usually comprise a structural layer made from a lightweight honeycomb construction and a precious wood veneer which is arranged over the top and sealed by a cover layer (varnish or resin).
The switching elements, for example switches for switching lighting means on and off, are provided on the surface of the pieces of furniture so as to be operated as easily as possible by the airline passenger.
A switch of this kind according to the prior art is illustrated by way of example in FIG. 1, which is described below.
In switches of this kind, which are usually inserted into or onto the surface of furniture in milled depressions, dirt can accumulate around the edges and in gaps and is very difficult to clean.
The dirt and the surface, which is not completely flat because of the insertion of the switching element, interfere with the overall aesthetic appearance and the electrical elements of the switches are also in principle vulnerable to the infiltration of fluids.
Particularly during a flight it is not possible to prevent liquid being spilled and getting into existing gaps and/or the switching element. Therefore, the electrical switching elements have to be provided with special safety mechanisms which increase the complexity of the whole system and can also be expensive.
Thus the object of the invention is to provide a piece of furniture comprising a switching element for an airliner in which the described problems do not arise or are at least not as considerable.
This object is achieved by the invention by means of the features of claim 1. Further preferred embodiments of the invention are described in the dependent claims, the figures and the associated description.